This double-blind, placebo-controlled, multi-center study seeks to determine the safety and efficacy of Sandostatin for normalization or reduction of growth hormone levels in acromegalic patients. Sandostatin. a synthetic octapeptide, exhibits pharmacological effects similar to those of somatostatin, a naturally occurring tetradecapeptide, but possesses a much longer duration of action. After this 8-week trial, the physician will have the option to enroll the patients into a 6-month, double-blind, 2-dose trial of this drug.